


Be Still

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody loves Trixie Espinoza, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Questions Everything, Lucifer messing with Dan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smart Trixie Espinoza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: Post Season 4 finale. With each passing day, Chloe longs for Lucifer to return home to her. What happens when that day finally comes?Title taken from the song Be Still by The Fray, the song basically sets the tone for how this story is going to go (If I continue) so give it a listen if you want.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 160
Kudos: 248





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at tagging and I suck at summaries so I apologize for that. Also, this is my first ever Lucifer story so I'm nervous about posting this. I don't even know what this is or even If I will continue this. Basically I wrote this instead of sleeping and completely blame Quarantine life lol XD But seriously stay safe everyone! Stay home and read fanfic to cure those quarantine blues :)

She felt cold. The never-ending chills seeped through her bones and no matter what she did, she just couldn’t get warm. Not since he left her alone on the balcony almost a year ago. Lucifer had brought so much warmth into her life. A warmth she should have cherished while she had it. But she had wasted time. Let her fear get the better of her and completely diminish her rationality. By the time she finally realized how idiotic she was acting, it was too late. Lucifer sacrificed himself, went back to a place he hated so greatly just to protect all of them, and she hated it. She hated herself for wasting so much time. Hated his father, for not stepping in and helping his son. And she hated that he left her, left her with a feeling a cold that only his presence could fix. She sat at her desk, pen tapping mindlessly against her still incomplete paperwork. It was funny in his absence somehow Lucifer still managed to distract her. She scoffed, shaking her head as she thought back to all the times she asked for his help. She could practically hear him say “Darling the Devil doesn’t do paperwork” as he fiddled with his cufflinks. She missed him terribly. Everything was different now. The energy of the precinct wasn’t the same either. 

“Chlo? Chloe?”

She jumped slightly, startled by Dan’s presence. She didn’t even know that he had walked over to her. Clearly he had been trying to capture her attention for a while as he stood in front of her with a look of concern written all over his face. 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked worriedly.

Though she appreciated the concern she had been asked that question so many times over the past year she began to grow tired of it. Her answer never changed. No, she wasn’t okay. How could she be? But she lied through her teeth, plastered on a fake smile and tried to act like she was. 

“Yeah...Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit.” She couldn’t help but cringe when his gaze wandered down to her still blank work revealing that ‘a bit’ was definitely an understatement. 

“Why don’t you head home? I can finish up here.”  
“No Dan I can-”  
“Chloe, you look exhausted and I really don’t mind. I never really hated doing the paperwork.” Dan said reassuringly. 

She couldn’t help but think back to Lucifer finding every excuse he could to get out of written work. The pit in her stomach grew stronger and now she felt guilty for not paying attention to Dan when he was being generous and doing her a huge favor. “Thank you, Dan. I owe you one,” she said as she handed him the file. Heading home made sense. She could spend time with Trixie, watch a movie with her or play a game. If there was anyone that could help her feel better it was her Monkey. 

“No thanks needed. That’s what partners are for.” Dan replied back with a kind smile. 

She tried to reciprocate it, but she was certain it came across as more of a grimace. She knew he meant well. She appreciated the sentiment, but those words. Partner. It didn't sound right. She blinked quickly trying to pass the wave of tears that threatened to fall, muttering a quick thanks before grabbing her coat and quickly leaving the precinct. Dan was a great partner. He was hardworking, caring, helpful, but he- he wasn’t Lucifer. He didn’t complain about her old lady driving or criticize her questionable sandwich choices. He didn’t flirt with her or say the most bizarre and inappropriate statements to make her laugh. He didn’t make the cold fade and it hurt. It hurt so damn bad that she couldn’t breathe. A broken sob escaped her lips once she was in the safety of her own car. It was like the floodgates just opened and she couldn’t do a single thing to stop them. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand, trying to contain herself. She didn’t know how long she ended up sitting there, in her car, alone and crying. 

No wonder everyone looked at her with pity in their eyes, she was pathetic. “Get a grip Decker” she whispered to herself, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her coat. At least she still had the people she loved, people who cared about her. She had a support system, Ella with her upbeat energy and her warm hugs. Linda who listened and supported her, the shoulder she cried on most nights. Even Maze was there for her, helpful and caring in ways that the demon normally didn’t show. The first night he was gone Maze had held her while she cried, the demon had shed her own tears because while Chloe had Lucifer in her life for a couple of years, Maze was by his side for centuries. She had all these people and Lucifer was alone, back in a place he hated dearly and he was still probably handling things better than her. 

She drove back to the house, wiping the tears from her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Trixie to see her cry. She had to be strong for her daughter. The first thing she noticed when she pulled up was the absence of the babysitter’s car. Months ago the sight would have terrified her to the core, but lately, it was a normal occurrence. Early leave for the babysitter meant that Maze was home and probably teaching Trix new knife tricks. She didn’t mind, she just honestly hoped Maze hadn’t scared off another babysitter. That would be the fifth one this month. She opened the front door and was immediately greeted by Trixie’s loud giggles. 

“You’re such a wuss,” Trixie said breathlessly between her laughter, a sound that instantly warmed Chloe’s heart. She had just gotten home and her daughter already was making her day so much better. She heard Trixie fiddling with her first aid kit and Chloe had to stifle her own laughter. Poor Maze was yet again a patient of Dr. Trixie. She knew she should walk in a save the demon from her torture, but she didn’t want to interrupt. She quietly closed the front door and listened as her daughter began explaining her treatment to her apparently very stubborn patient. “It’s just a band-aid” Trixie explained followed by the fiddling of paper and a sharp hiss of pain which was an odd reaction since Maze dealt with this all the time. 

Warning bells were just starting to go off in Chloe’s head. Maybe Maze was actually hurt. She was just about to announce her presence, but before she could even speak she was interrupted. A voice that was so definitely not Maze filled the air and took Chloe’s breath away.  
“You know child, you’d be a grand torturer in Hell.” 

She could have sworn her heart stopped. No, it couldn’t be. He was gone. In Hell. She dropped her bag, quickly rushing into the living room. 

“Thank you!” Trixie beamed as she finished applying the bandaid to a cut on the Devil’s forehead. 

“That wasn’t a compli-” Lucifer’s words died on his tongue as his deep brown eyes met hers. He quickly stood up, looking at her with wide eyes as if he was shocked to see her. As if she was the one who had just appeared after spending a year running Hell. “Detective I-” 

Chloe cut him off, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him with such force that she almost knocked him over. She thought she’d never see him again. Never hear him call her Detective again, but he was back. He was actually here. She hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes and soaking the fabric of his designer suit. She felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her back and holding her close. Lucifer hugged her in a way that made her feel safe and secure. The hug itself spoke a thousand words. His hand in her hair, the way he held her waist showed her that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. She smiled her first genuine smile in what felt like ages and instantly Chloe started to feel warm again.


	2. Don't Be a Wuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's POV from when Lucifer first shows up at their house after getting out of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I suck at writing summaries, well I really meant it and I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all the comments on my last chapter. I really hadn't planned on continuing this, but seeing all the support and the kind comments of everyone wanting more really gave me the encouragement to keep writing. Thank you all again and I hope you like this chapter.

Trixie dragged her pencil against the paper as she paid only half attention to completing her homework. She rested her chin against the palm of her hand, letting out a deep sigh, bored out of her mind. She dropped her pencil on top of her notebook once she heard Miss Johnson shout at the television for the fifth time in a row. She didn’t get why she still needed a babysitter. She was old enough to watch herself, well at least she was in her own eyes. Plus Maze had been teaching her a bunch of ways to defend herself. Most of them being methods her mother definitely wouldn’t approve of, but at least she would be safe. Speaking of Maze she didn’t get why the demon couldn’t watch her. Miss Johnson was nice, but she was an older woman. She forced her to do homework and she smelt weirdly like cat litter and old butterscotch candy. She wished Maze showed up soon. She didn’t know how much longer she could take being watched by the old woman from two doors down shouting Jeopardy answers at the tv. Luckily her prayers had been answered, hypothetically speaking since Maze was a demon, but still Miss Johnson was quick to yell her departure saying her mother’s friend was here. It was common for most of her babysitters to quickly leave once Maze arrived, she tended to frighten them. 

Once she heard the front door close she quickly jumped off the stool, homework long forgotten, as she made her way to greet Maze “Finally! I thought she would never leave. We have to convince Mom to let you watch me from now on ...Lucifer!” she shouted immediately running towards the man, hugging him tightly. When he disappeared a year ago, her mom told her Lucifer had to go back home. Of course, her mother told her some lie about Lucifer going back to England in a place with sketchy cell service and lacking any sort of contact. But she knew the truth, she’s known the truth since Maze showed her her real face. 

“Hello Spawn” Lucifer greeted her, gently placing his hand on her head and patting it lightly. Sure it was somewhat awkward considering she wasn’t a pet, but he hadn’t shied away from her touch or pushed her away so Trixie counted it as a win. 

She looked up at him, a frown instantly replacing the smile that had rested on her face only a few seconds ago. “You’re hurt,” she muttered sadly, moving away from the hug in fear that she was hurting him more. His skin was riddled with cuts and bruises. His lip was split and a long cut rested on his forehead closer to his temple like someone had tried knocking him out with something. Around his eye was a dark purple, she knew what a black eye looked like. Kevin Milligan got a nasty one from her when he pushed her friend during recess. Mom wasn’t too disappointed with her, glad she didn’t let a bully win but not entirely happy with her use of physical violence. Maze took her for ice cream later that same night though. So she counted it as a win. It was weird seeing Lucifer injured, for as long as she knew him he barely got hurt. The cuts and the bruises on his skin left her feeling uneasy. What had happened to him down there?

“Don’t fret Urchin I’ve dealt with far worse…” she saw his brow furrow when she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the couch. “What on earth are you doing?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice. She simply told him to sit, listening to him mutter about not being a bloody dog while she fetched the first aid kit.

She set the case on the coffee table before opening it up, silence filled the room as she started sorting through its contents. She couldn’t believe he was really back. She never doubted his return, he always came back to them. He was their guardian devil. But she did have to admit sometimes she would worry. Especially when Mom had told her countless times that she didn’t know when he'd come back. Trixie knew deep down her mother truly meant if rather than when, but she refused to give up hope. And rightfully so, since Lucifer was back just like she had said. Even if he did come back all banged up. She didn’t want to pry, but curiosity got the better of her. “This happened in Hell?” she asked as she grabbed the disinfectant spray from the box. She glanced over at him, noticing the way he looked at her. Shocked by the bluntness of her question. She saw him hesitate and knew that he didn’t want to say too much. “I know the truth. You’re the devil, Maze is a demon, and Amenadiel is an angel. I’ve known since I was 8. I know you weren’t off in some weird cult thing in England this past year. When mom said you went home she meant you went back to Hell, right?” 

“Yes. I-I did. But I don’t think I should be discussing this stuff with you… if your mother finds out-”

“I’m not a little kid anymore.” 

“You’re right, you're not.” Lucifer muttered quietly, Trixie quickly picking up on the sadness in his eyes as he looked at her. Like he realized just how much she had grown while he was gone. She wasn’t used to seeing him this sad, it hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” She said suddenly noticing how his sad expression changed to confusion when she apologized..

“Whatever for?”

“For you having to go back. I know you don’t like it there, but you went back there for us. To keep us safe and I’m sorry you had to.” 

“Beatrice, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I would go back there a million times over if it meant keeping you and your mother safe.”

She gave him a small smile as she sprayed some disinfectant spray on a cotton pad. She knew it was probably silly giving first aid to the devil, considering he probably heals very quickly but there was something so uneasy seeing him covered in cuts that she just wanted to help. Silence filled the living room as she gently cleaned the cut on his head. It reminded her of the day when she played doctor with Maze and him. So much has changed. Of course, she was older. Not the 8-year-old who poked out the eyes of her dolls just to get new ones anymore. So much has happened in the past year, so much has changed with Lucifer being gone. Mom was sad all the time and even though she begged Trixie to talk to her if she ever needed her, that was not something she wanted to add to her mom’s plate. Lucifer was such a big part of their lives. Him being gone changed things and obviously his time away changed him too. Trixie could see it just by the way he was sitting. He didn’t carry himself the same. He has only been back a few minutes and she could see it. He used to carry himself with a sense of calmness. He was confident in his movements and almost always appeared to be carefree. Now he looked high strung. His posture pin straight like a soldier. His body riddled with tension, tight like a coil and he looked almost on edge. Like he was waiting for something bad to happen. “You’re different.” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Regretting it instantly when she saw his brow furrow once again. Hell changed him, hurt him. She was young but even she could see the years of stress just being there brought to him. He clearly wanted her to continue, but she had been blunt enough already. The last thing she wanted to do was every way he was different and make him insecure about it. “You know sometimes things change us. Make us not okay. And that’s okay. It is okay not to be okay” she spoke softly as she grabbed the package of bandaids from the box.

It was quiet for a moment, silence clinging to the air and making it feel thick. She feared that she said too much, but as quickly as the silence started Lucifer was ending it with a witty remark. “You know, You're quite wise for an urchin.” 

She snorted, rolling her eyes fondly as she pulled out a pink floral bandage from the box. “I know. I think it's all the chocolate cake I ate as a kid, made me smarter.” she said with a smirk. 

“Well, that's certainly not right. Please tell me your mother has actually managed to feed you real food while I’ve been gone.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know chocolate cake is a delicacy.” 

“I’d rather go back to Hell than believe that.” he retorted, making Trixie explode into a fit of laughter.

“You are so dramatic,” she said once her giggles died down. “Don’t move.” she added as she unwrapped the pink bandaid, quickly placing it on the cut on his temple before he could protest. Lucifer hissed in pain and Trixie couldn’t help, but laugh again. “You’re such a wuss,” Trixie said breathlessly between her laughter. She watched, amused as he gestured to the box with a look of disgust as if he was insulted by it. “It’s just a band-aid,” Trixie explained, rolling her eyes again when he left out a hiss of pain again. Now she remembered why she hadn’t given him a lollipop all those years ago. 

“You know child, you’d be a grand torturer in Hell.” 

“Thank you!” Trixie beamed as she finished applying the bandaid to the cut on the Devil’s forehead. 

“That wasn’t a compli-” Lucifer’ stopped talking suddenly and Trixie looked up to see her mother in the living room looking at the two of them, her eyes wide. Lucifer had jumped up from the couch looking at her mom just as shocked to see her. “Detective I-”

Trixie watched as her mother ran to him, pulling him into a hug. She blinked away the sudden tears that filled her eyes from seeing the two reunited. She knew how much her mother missed Lucifer and now that he was back she could see the change in her mother instantly. It was like a weight had already been lifted from her shoulders. She had a feeling that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe everyone!


	3. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are finally alone and it doesn't go quite like she had thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crummy summary yet again, but I am back with a new update. I seriously appreciate every single kind comment. It truly makes me smile so thank you so much!!

Now that Lucifer was back Chloe felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had missed him terribly and still found herself glancing in his direction every few seconds just to make sure he was still there. She had a feeling it would be a while before she let him out of her sight. She knew he probably had stuff to attend to at Lux and part of her was curious to know whether or not Maze or Amenidel even knew that he was back. But for now, she wanted him all to herself. Part of her felt guilty for being selfish, but then she thought about how much time they had missed and she knew she had to cherish what time they had. So she had practically begged him to stay for dinner and even though her only plan for the meal was tossing a frozen pizza in the oven, he agreed to stay. Overall the night had been great. She had smiled more in the past few hours than she had all year. With Trixie being around she avoided talking about Hell. She didn’t want her daughter to hear that conversation and with all the cuts and bruises that riddled Lucifer's face, she knew the story would not be an easy one to hear. 

She made sure Trixie was off to bed before leaving and making her way back to Lucifer. Chloe found him sitting at the table with a photograph in his hand. He had made an effort to seem like nothing had changed, that he was okay. But Chloe could see right through it, especially now when he thought she wasn’t looking. She didn’t want him to think that he had to hide how he was feeling for her sake. She would be more freaked out if he had come back unphased. 

“Hey you okay?” she asked softly.

She walked closer to him noticing that he was looking at one of the several pictures she had around the house. It was taken several years ago, back when Lucifer and her had just started to know each other. The picture was of her and Trixie. They both were so much younger in it. Trixie was smiling wide, a beaming grin that showcased her missing two front teeth. In the photo Trix had her arms wrapped around her neck and Chloe could see how much she changed herself over the years. Her hair had been blonder, pulled back into a tight ponytail and her face lacked the fine lines and wrinkles that the stress of these most recent years etched onto her skin. Chloe took her eyes away from the photo to watch as Lucifer traced the image with his finger. An action so small and subtle yet it caused a wave of hurt to wash over her. Now that Trixie was in bed he had removed the pink floral band-aid revealing the cut and bruising on his brow. His skin was paler, face thinner than she remembered it being and yet his eyes were what she couldn’t look away from. They were filled with a sadness she couldn’t describe. Deep brown orbs that held the hurt he would never express out loud.

“Lucifer?” She asked again a bit louder than before, but still not capturing his attention. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, an action she regretted as soon as he jumped. The picture frame fell from his grasp and shattered against the hardwood floor. She quickly pulled her hand away from him, even going as far as to raise both hands in front of herself to show she meant no harm. She was shocked to see him flinch. It was like he was afraid she would hit him. His eyes flashed red for a brief second, but not like usual. When he flashed his eyes in the past they held so much power, a stare so menacing it could send chills down your spine. But now it seemed like it expressed more of a lack of control, a defense mechanism. She had never seen him startled before...it frightened her. Of course, Lucifer had misread her fearful expression as her being afraid of him rather than for him so he was quick to back away from her as his eyes turned back to brown. 

“Detective I’m truly sorry I didn’t mean to...I’ll replace the frame right away.” he continued to apologize as he fell to his knees to clean up the mess, his fingers quickly and carelessly grabbing at the shards. He didn’t even seem to notice as the glass cut up his palms as his hands shook, blood dripping from the slices and running down his wrist causing small drops of red to seep into the white of his dress shirt. 

“It’s okay.” She says, but again he doesn’t hear her. His fingers scrambling to pick up the shards. “Lucifer stop!” she says louder, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally did. He blinks up at her before his gaze falls on his hands. She sees him wince like he just now is registering the pain and she is quick to grab a dishtowel from the countertop before gently taking his hands in hers “Let's get you cleaned up.” she says softly as she holds the towel against the cuts. 

“But what about the-”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s really okay.” She is quick to reassure when she senses his hesitation. 

She leads him into the bathroom making him sit on the closed toilet seat lid. The dishtowel soaks up the blood and she tells him to stay put as she fetches the first aid kit from the cabinet. Returning seconds later with tweezers, bandages, and disinfectant to clean the wounds. She settles down in front of him. She expects some sort of joke about her being on her knees for him, but he stays silent. His lack of innuendo worries her yet again, but she makes sure to keep her expression even. The last thing she wants is for him to worry about her. 

She gently takes his hand and unwraps the towel making sure to announce her actions so she doesn’t startle him again. “I’m just going to make sure you don’t have glass in the cuts okay? If you do, I'll use the tweezers to get it out. Easy stuff.” she says with a small smile, hoping to calm his nerves a bit. He just nods wordlessly as she inspects his hand before pulling a few small pieces of glass from his cuts with the tweezers. Silence fills the air as she works and Chloe wants so badly to say something to break the quiet and ease her worry, but she is afraid to push. The last thing she wants is for him to push her away. She just got him back and she didn’t want to lose him again. 

“What are you thinking about?” she settles on asking as she begins cleaning the cuts with the disinfectant. She chose her words carefully, not blatantly asking if he was okay but also giving him the opportunity to open up if he would like. 

A second passes before he answers in the quietest voice she has ever heard him use. “Everything is different now.” 

Chloe doesn’t push, doesn’t say a word, knowing that an interjection would only cause him to freeze up. So she waits for him to continue. 

“The little urchin she's ...well she’s not so little anymore. And you.” he gestures to her hair with his now bandaged left hand. Her hair was darker now and longer with bangs that covered her forehead. She honestly didn’t think he would notice something as simple as a hairstyle. “Things are different, everything's changed. I- Chloe I missed so much.” His voice breaks and it's enough to completely shatter her heart. Because as much as it pains her to agree with him, he was right. Once she finished bandaging his other hand she did not let go. Instead, she takes both his hands in her own and holds them. She softly rubs the skin of his wrist with her thumbs hoping to express that she was there for him, to comfort him with touch until she found the right words to say. 

“Lucifer I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am. I’m sorry you missed so much, I’m sorry you had to go back to Hell.” she says, her concern growing when he flinches at the word. What happened to him down there? “Thank you for going back there, for sacrificing yourself for us. We can’t go back in time as much as I wish we could. I could tell you stories or show you pictures, but the truth is I wasn’t exactly...social while you were gone. I was going through the motions, but I wasn’t really living. Not while you were there.”

“Detective I-”

“No, don’t apologize. I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad, I just- Lucifer while you were gone I realized how much time we wasted. Up until now, I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you again and I don’t want to waste any more time. We can’t go back, we can’t change the past, but we can start living now.”

“I’ve done things. Terrible things. Chloe if you knew even the slightest bit of what I’ve done you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Do you remember what I said to you that night?” Chloe asked, not daring to remove her eyes from his.

“Of course I do.” he replied like her question was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard.

“Well, my feelings haven’t changed. They won’t change. I love you Lucifer. No matter what.” 

“And I, you.” He replied and Chloe saw how his eyes brightened up just a bit from her words. A genuine smile filling his face for the first time that night. It would take a while for him to be one hundred percent, okay, but she would be there for him every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda is woken up at an ungodly hour for a therapy session by the devil who she didn't even know had returned. It goes as well as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably out of character or just plain crappy, but at this point do you guys really expect anything less from me? I hope it's not too bad of chapter.

Linda startled awake from the sound of rapid knocking coming from her front door. She was quick on her feet, rushing over and swinging it open before the culprit could wake her sleepy angel. “It is 5:30 in the morning what is so damn important-“

“Apologies Doctor but it is really quite urgent.” Lucifer walked right in through the front door, brushing right past her. Leaving Linda to just stare at him in shock as he paced the length of her living room.

“Oh my...Lucifer! You’re back! When did you- How did you...”

“Yesterday. I’ll spare you the details of the journey because they are really rather boring. I was hoping we could have a quick session if it’s not too much trouble?”

Everything was happening so fast she was simply trying to wrap her head around the fact that he was here, out of hell, popping up suddenly after a whole year and pacing around her living room like a mad man. Clearly troubled by something and the last thing she wanted was to turn him away. “It’s no trouble at all, have a seat.” She said with a gentle smile as she gestured to the couch. He followed her instructions, sitting down but still fidgeting. Leg bouncing nervously as his fingers fiddled with his cufflinks. She had never seen him so restless before. She pulled over a chair and sat across from him, doing a quick mock set up of her actual office to hopefully make him feel more comfortable. “First off I would like to say that I am really glad you’re back, we all missed you Lucifer. A lot.” 

“I-thank you, doctor. Not seeing you all was...well it was awful. I knew it would be hard, but it was more difficult than I could have imagined. Especially when you take into account the time frame.”

“Well, a year is a very long time.”

“It was longer down there.” He said cutting her off. He looked like he regretted saying those words but her shocked expression must have been enough to get him to explain. “The time frame in Hell is different. More time passes down below. So a year up here is actually...well I don’t quite know. I lost count after the first decade, to be honest. But it’s not important.”

Not important. She couldn’t grasp how he thought this wasn’t important. He was in Hell, a place he hated deeply, for what (she was now learning) was way longer for him than she initially thought. Before she could even say anything about it, he was brushing it off and talking again like he didn’t just drop a pretty big piece of information. 

“When I got back the first place I went to was the Detectives. The urchin was the only one home at the time. She asked about Hell and before you shout; no I didn’t tell her about it and neither did the Detective. Apparently the little minx figured it out all on her own. Though that’s not really shocking to me, Beatrice has always been smarter than most offspring. But again that’s not the reason I’m here. She said...she said that I was different. That it was okay for me not to be okay. Whatever did she mean by that?” 

“Lucifer children are incredibly perceptive. They notice things that some adults don’t pick up on. I think all she meant was that she knows that going to Hell wasn’t easy for you and that it’s okay for you to take some time adjusting to being back here. It’s not expected of you to just go back to the way things were, not right away.” 

“But what if I want to go back to the way things were? What if I don’t want to be different?”

“I don’t think that is something you can simply choose. You experienced something traumatic going back to normal will take some time.” 

“Traumatic?” He scoffed, shaking his head at her with an amused chuckle. “Doctor this isn’t the first time I had to go back to Hell. Amenadiel has been dragging me back down there for centuries and I’ve stayed for much longer.”

“Did you ever go back by choice before? Did you ever leave people behind? And I’m not talking about just sexual partners or acquaintances you’ve made along the way. I’m talking about people you actually cared about. People you loved and that loved you? You’ve said it before your time on earth was different this time. You changed. It all makes sense that it would be harder to leave all that behind. That this time leaving and returning would be different, make you different.” 

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? So you’re telling me that it didn’t hurt leaving? Leaving your job, your home, your friends, and Chloe. You missed out on so much Lucifer. You’re saying that didn’t hurt?” Linda knew she was pushing him, being harsh but sometimes that is what she needed to do to get him to talk. Be overly blunt just to get him to be straight with her. She needed him to be open and honest about how he was feeling so she could help him with those emotions.

“Stop.” 

“You are saying that it didn’t hurt knowing that everyone you cared about was living their lives and you weren’t there to see it? Not working with Chloe. Not being there for Trixie’s birthday or your nephew's first words...”

“I SAID STOP!” Lucifer shouted fist slamming down on the table with such force it was almost like the room shook. But all the anger was gone in a second only leaving behind a resolute sadness “P-please stop.” He choked out voice breaking.

“This is what I’m talking about. What Trixie was talking about. It is okay for you not to be okay. For you to be truthful about how much this hurts you.” 

“No I-I can’t...I can’t waste any more time. You were right, I’ve missed out on so much already. There is no time for me to wallow in self-pity.”

“Lucifer that isn’t what I-“

“Several years back when Beatrice was much younger she said something that I hadn’t remembered till now. She said ‘Wussies don’t get any’. For context, it was a joke based on a pretend doctor's visit involving Maze, myself, and a lolli and obviously the term Wussy is the Urchins term of endearment, not mine, but what if it’s more than that. What if it’s true? ‘Any’ in this scenario would be my old life, how things used to be. So if I want to get back to the way things were, I can’t be a wuss about Hell. About how it changed me.” 

Okay wow. She had to admit she was impressed with how he managed to take literally anything and derail it in such a god-awful way to fit his situation, but this was just so wrong. “No Lucifer, I am certain that is not what-“

“I need to play pretend, Doctor,” Lucifer said with a growing grin as his pacing faded to a stop. 

“Wait. Lucifer-“

“Thank you for another enlightening session” He added and just like that he was gone, walking right out the front door not listening to a single word she said. 

“Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Back to Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer heads back home after his quick session with Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I struggle with: 1. Title Names 2. Chapter Summaries  
> Thanks for leaving some super sweet comments on my previous chapters. All the kudos and the kind words are so uplifting and make my day.  
> I struggled a bit with this chapter, I've been suffering from writer's block lately, but I wanted to put a chapter out for you all. So I hope it is okay.

After his early morning session with Linda he went back to Lux. It was early enough that nobody would be there to ask about his return. Plus He wanted to see what happened to his place while he was away. He had left both Maze and Amendial in charge of the club during his departure. And while he had no worries about what Maze would have done to the place, his brother was a whole other story. The nightclub was dark and empty, quiet in a way that made him uncomfortable. Usually, he didn’t mind silence. In fact, he used to enjoy it, back then it was such a rare moment for Lux to ever be quiet. Chances like these were when he would sit at his piano with a glass of scotch and just relish in the serenity. But now, now he felt as if the silence was a warning. As if there was something lurking in the shadows out to get him. Something hidden in the darkness that would drag him back to hell and he couldn’t go back there, No he- he scoffed, how pathetic it was to be threatened by quiet. He flipped on the lights not bothering to think about how the light settled a bit of the uneasiness he felt as his gaze wandered around the interior. The bar was stocked full, with newly replenished alcohol and freshly clean glasses stacked. His piano still sat in the center of the club, not a speck of dust on the instrument. Had they hired someone else to play while he was gone? Was it that easy to replace him? He should be comforted by the idea that his club was up and running. Instead, he felt empty. This was just another way life had continued to move on without him and it made him feel cold. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, remembering his realization from earlier. If he wanted things to go back to normal he would have to act normal. Go back to the way life was before. 

He went up to his penthouse relieved to see it was empty. It was obviously being used by Mazikeen, leather boots lay sprawled out on the floor and a pair of skin-tight leggings rested on top of the bed, but the demon was nowhere in sight. Despite the uneasiness, the quiet brought he was grateful for that. The demon could be a bit intense sometimes. It was surreal being back and seeing most things be the same as when he left with only a few minute details changed. Time already had been so confusing down in Hell, having the mixture of his club looking the same while all his friends didn’t, it messed with his head. Left him feeling unhinged. He went to the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face. He closed his eyes, one hand gripping the edge of the sink so tightly his knuckles were white, while the other splashed cold water on his face. The cold grounded him and prevented him from sinking deeper into dark thoughts. He thought back to his session with Linda. Chose not to think about all the missed memories and focus on his realization. If he pretended to be okay long enough then maybe things would go back to normal. He just wanted to go back to playing piano on busy club nights or tag along on cases with the detective without this feeling of darkness looming over him. He ran his hand down his face, wiping the water away from his eyes before opening them. He practically jumped when he saw a figure in the mirror reflection, his heart only slowing down it's pounding when he saw that it was just Mazikeen. She was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, watching him. “Bloody Hell Maze! Trying to send me back to hell so soon,” he said as he clutched his chest.

“First you refuse to take me back to hell. Then you decide that you are just going to go back down there without even saying goodbye and now” She scoffs as she walks closer to him, pressing her finger against his chest “Now you just show back up without saying a word. I had to hear from Chloe that you were back. That you have been back for a whole day...Does Amenidal even know?” 

“Maze-” Lucifer started only to be quickly interrupted, his demon's anger growing stronger. 

“Don’t Maze me. What the hell Lucifer?” She shouted, throwing her hands in the air aggravated.  
Her anger vanished instantly when she saw him flinch and step back.

He had tried not to. The rational side of his brain knew Maze was not going to hit him, but it was like he could not help it. 

“Lucifer? I wasn’t going to...”

“Just forget it, Maze.” He said moving past her and heading straight towards the bar, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. 

“What happened down there?” Maze asked as she approached the bar. “How did you even get out?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He knew she was curious and had a right to know, but he just did not want to bring up the memories.

“Lucifer I deserve an explanation after everything you-”

“I know!” He shouted his hand slamming down on the bar, the glass in his hand shattering. One good thing about being away from the detective meant no more injuries. He took in a shaky breath before continuing, his tone calmer. “I know you do and I will tell you just... not yet. I can't…” he trailed off. Instantly relieved when she just nodded her head, accepting his words. The concern did not leave her eyes which left him feeling a bit uncomfortable. He must look really distraught because she usually wasn’t one to be so openly vulnerable with her emotions. He was glad he had spent some time away from Chloe before returning to the penthouse, the cuts and bruises that riddled his skin weren’t as noticeable, more faded than they were hours ago. If she had seen him when he first returned he had no doubt in his mind that she would find a way back to Hell and kill every last demon that laid a hand on him. 

“Just- are you in danger? Is there somebody’s ass I have to kick?” She asked and he watched as her hand unconsciously went down to the blade hanging from the hip of her leather pants. “I’ll gut them like a fish,” she added smoothly twirling the blade between her fingers.

“As entertaining as that would be, I’ve got it handled. Guess you’ll have to keep hunting those bounties to quench your blood lust.” He said with a smirk. Using his humor to deflect and hopefully have her not ask him what he meant by having the situation handled. 

She rolled her eyes before shoving her blade back in her pocket. The sound of club music began to faintly fill the air and she looked over at him, amusement making her eyes light up. “Looks like Lux is opening up. Want to make a grand entrance? I’m sure all three Brittany’s will be thrilled to see you.” 

“Lead the way Mazikeen,” He said with a quirk of his brow as he offered up his arm. She took it with a matching smile as they made their way downstairs. If he wanted things to go back to normal spending the night in his crowded club drinking, dancing, and playing the piano was the perfect place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe Everyone!


	6. Hellish Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer relives a moment from his time in hell and shares a brief conversation with Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is doing well and is staying safe! Thank you all for the kind comments and continuing to support this story, it means the world to me! This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I hope you like it anyway :) as for the bit that involves Hell, since we haven’t seen much of that aspect on the show I kind of made up my own interpretation of Hell and demons. Sorry if it seems a little out of character. Once again thanks for all the comments and kudos!

-One Year Ago -  
Despite every fiber of his being shouting at him to close his eyes, to not put himself through the pain of having to see Chloe’s face as he left for good, he kept them open. She was the light of his world and he wanted to enjoy it before he completely entered the world of darkness. All it took was a second and the world completely shifted to gray. One would think hell would be hot, but all Lucifer could feel was cold. 

Please don’t go.   
I love you.   
I. Love. you. 

He took a shuddering breath as he walked through the jagged corridors of hell. His kingdom. Ash fell from up above like a twisted snowfall and the faded cries came from the closed doors. If only they knew that there were no locks, that their freedom was up to them. 

He heard the chatter as he grew closer to his throne. He made sure to transform his features into one of wrath and anger. They had disobeyed him. Almost hurt his family. They would pay for their misdeeds. 

As he walked towards his throne he was instantly greeted with a swarm of demons. His eyes flashed red and many fell to their knees, bowing to their king. But some stayed standing as if they were challenging him. 

“You dare disobey me twice?” He growled out. Voice booming deep and strong. “Kneel before your king.” he ordered. 

They fell to their knees. All but one. Ardat. He was a measly demon. Nothing more than a pest. Who taunted him, his monstrous and deteriorating face snarling at him almost as if he was challenging him. 

“You are no king.” It croaked with a voice that screeched like nails on a chalkboard

Lucifer was in no mood for defiance. Any other day he might find this demon's little act amusing, but not today. Not when their stupidity and disobedience was the reason he was back in this pit. He stormed towards Ardat with power coursing through his veins, his eyes flashing a brilliant red that made the surrounding demons cower. He shoved his hand through Ardat's chest with a god-like force. The demons boney chest cracking, insides squelching as he gripped its black and decrepit heart beneath his fingers. 

“You dare to disobey again!” He shouted, his voice booming against the stoney walls of Hell. “You are nothing more than a pest stupidly choosing to waste his meaningless existence in an act of pointless defiance.” He growled out, a smile filling his face as Ardat let out a choked gasp when he tightened his grip. “Any other day I might applaud you, I might even find it entertaining. But today...today I’m in no mood. You’re in my kingdom. You’ll learn not to disrespect me.” He whispered coldly, his eyes never fading from their powerful red as he ripped out its rotten heart. The demon collapsed lifeless as the others around them gasped in horror, watching as blood oozed from his fingers as he dropped Ardat’s deteriorating black heart to the ground. “Anyone else want to try me?” He asked with a menacing smirk.  
_________________________________________

Lucifer gasped awake. His heart pounding in his chest and sweat on his brow. He reached over, grabbing the glass of whiskey beside his bed and downed it one swift motion. It may have been a nightmare now, but it was based on something that had happened before. This moment being revisited during his dreams just showed him how much his actions still shook him to the core. If Chloe only knew what he had done. She would never want to...no he wouldn’t go there. Not now. He ran his hand down his face trying to wipe away the last of the memories before opening his eyes to start his day.

He exited his bedroom, dressed in a new suit with his hair styled perfectly looking like he didn’t just wake up from a nightmare. Maze sat at the bar, her arms crossed over her chest as she just stared at him. Normally Lucifer didn’t mind when a woman’s eyes followed him, but Maze wasn’t looking at him with desire or admiration, it was like she was searching for answers.

“Hello Mazikeen.” he greeted going behind the bar and fetching a glass. 

“Lucifer” she replied with barely any emotion. Her gaze was not wavering, not even for a second.

“Alright Maze out with it. Your staring is making me uncomfortable.” 

“You’re never uncomfortable.” 

“Well it seems like you accomplished something. Would you like a prize?”

“Sure.” She replied with a smirk as she stole the glass from his hands, opening up a bottle of bourbon and filling it to the brim. “Tell me about Hell.” she stated bluntly, sliding the now full glass over to him.

“No.”

“C’mon Lucifer, You told me you would. You said to give you time. I gave you time.”

“I meant longer than 24 hours Maze.” He finally looked her in the eyes, sighing when he saw the underlying worry that resided there. Being vulnerable made him uneasy even with Maze. “I know you only want to hear about it because you care about me and are worried.”

“I don’t care about you.” She scoffed, basically lying through her teeth. Despite how much they butted heads she still considered herself Lucifer’s protector and as much as she hated being vulnerable, she did care. She just did not like to be open with her emotions like that. 

“Sure you don’t.” Lucifer said brushing it off, drinking from his glass to calm his nerves a bit. “I need time Maze. I promise I will tell you. I don’t go against my word just... give me time. And I mean longer than a day.” 

“Fine, I’ve got to get to work anyway. Humans aren’t going to hunt themselves.” she said as she hopped off the bar stool and began walking towards the elevator.

“You should really start wording that differently.” 

“Whatever.” She says with a shrug, not turning around.

He watches as she exits before he notices the time. He told Linda that he wanted to go back to life as if he had never even left. That meant sticking to a routine. Normally he’d be at the station right now either helping Chloe with a case or heckling Dan. At the moment it didn’t matter which one it was either option would improve his mood. He grabbed the keys to his car, whistling as he made his way to the elevator. Back to work he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Stay Safe!!!


	7. Back to Work...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Linda he realizes that he has to get his life back to the way it was. Ready to resume his role of Crime Solving Devil, he heads to the station after being gone for a year, but things don’t go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! A new chapter! If you are shocked to see one, believe me I am just as shocked as you. I’m so sorry that I basically vanished from the face of the earth. But I am back and I’m going to try to actually update more often. Thank you so much for the support! I can’t believe how many people actually like what I am writing. It’s so completely surreal to see people wanting more. It truly makes my day so thank you so much.

Lucifer would never admit it outloud but he was slightly nervous about being back at the station. He knew things would be different and he wasn’t too fond of change. But he was also excited about getting back to work. Being a crime solving Devil with the Detective was his favorite pastime. Talking with Miss Lopez was another perk of the job and don’t get him started on messing with Daniel. Getting the little vein on the douches forehead to protrude ever so slightly was one of his favorite hobbies. The excitement was starting to overpower his nerves and he found himself walking with his usual swagger. It was like nothing had changed. He smirked as he walked inside the station. For once the dreadfully boring police station decor was a warm welcome. He was officially back to the good old days. He whistled as he walked winking at a few familiar faces as he passed. They were obviously shocked to see him after so long, but he paid them no mind as he reached a certain bubbly forensic scientists lab. She was bobbing her head as she worked and was currently singing along to Blue Oyster Cults’ ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’. 

“Definitely no reason to fear her. She really is quite nice.” Lucifer spoke as he leaned against the open door frame, waiting for her reaction.

Ella’s head shot up almost immediately. She looked at him with wide eyes and he gave her a small wave as he grinned. 

“Luce!” She squealed happily as she ran towards him. immediately pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him with a surprising amount of strength. 

“Hello Miss Lopez.” He greeted with a chuckle this time not shying away from her hug. Finding it comforting rather than uncomfortable.

She pulled back only slightly, just so she can look him up and down. It was almost as if she was making sure he was really there. “Holy smokes!” She said smiling with disbelief “I can’t believe you are really here right now. It’s been so long. I missed you buddy!” She said before pulling him into another hug. Squeezing just as tightly as the first. “Don’t tell Chloe or Dan, but it’s been sooo boring without you here.” 

“I can imagine.” He said as he patted her back somewhat awkwardly. He appreciated the warm welcome, but he still wasn’t quite use to so much affection. Once she finally pulled away he fixed his suit jacket, flattening out the wrinkles. “But there’s no need to worry, I’m officially here to stay.”

“Oh thank goodness.” She cheerfully clapped, practically bouncing up and down. She grabbed his hand, pulling him all the way into the lab before closing the door. This way they had some privacy. “I don’t want to pry cause I know your pretty secretive, but I know Chloe saying that you were just back home was all a bunch of bologna. So really where were you?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I uh..I-”

“Sheesh Luce no need to break a sweat. I’m just joking.” She said elbowing him playfully in the side. She paused for a second before a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Her expression quickly changed from playful teasing to eager curiosity. “Wait did you finally get the part? Were you off on same fancy and top secret movie set?” 

“What?” Lucifer furrowed his brow as he looked down at her. 

“You know the big part in the movie you’ve been building your character on. I mean your commitment to a character is just incredible. I have never seen an actor more dedicated. You’d tell me if you got the part right?”

He sighed before letting out a relieved laugh, glad for once it was some ridiculous claim about him being some actor rather than the ruler of hell. “Yes Miss Lopez, You’d be the first person I’d tell.” 

“Awesome!” Ella squealed “Just so you know, I’m really glad to have our crime solving devil back.”

He chuckled when she winked at him, watching as she opened the door. He saw Chloe approaching the lab and he smiled. He hadn’t told her that he would be at the station, wanting to surprise her. He saw as her eyes widened when she finally noticed his presence, the shock quickly turning to happiness as a soft smile filled her face.

“Lucifer, I had no idea you’d be in today. I thought you’d need time to rest from..”her gaze landed on Ella before returning to him “the jet lag.” She added awkwardly.

“Of course I’d be here. I couldn’t let my favorite Detective go partner less a second longer.” He said with a beaming grin. Things were finally looking up. He felt content, happy even. It was almost like he could completely ignore the pretending portion of his realization with Doctor Linda. Maybe things would just go back to normal all on there own. Lucifer watched as Chloes soft smile turned slightly sour. It was tight almost forced. He saw that she was about to answer him when Dan walked right into the lab. 

Dan looked the same. Same brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, accompanied by a simple t-shirt with sunglasses hanging from the collar. He was looking down at a file in his hand. Not yet noticing Lucifer’s presence. Lucifer was just about to come out with a quick witted remark when Dan’s words made his stomach drop.

“Ready to hit the road partner?” Dan asked as he looked at Chloe. He had a smile on face which made Lucifer feel sick. How could Dan be smiling when he just turned his whole world upside down? 

“Partner?” He choked out before he could even stop himself. His voice wavered slightly showing his emotions. He was mentally kicking himself for it. There wasn’t enough pretending he could do to hide the hurt he felt. She didn’t need him after all. All this time he thought this would be the one thing that didn’t change and the rug had been ripped right out from under his feet. Things weren’t the same, it didn’t matter the lies he told himself because that was the truth. Maybe he was being dramatic. But this showed him just how much life had kept going on without him. He watched as Dan looked over at him completely thrown of guard by his sudden presence after a whole year. But he didn’t give enough time for Dan to say a word. ”You replaced me? With the douche none the less.” He scoffed, offended as his eyes met Chloe’s.

“Hey man, What did you think was going to happen? You suddenly leave for a whole year and expect things to be the same when you return. Maybe next time don’t go back home for some weird out of the blue vacation.” Dan snapped at him.

“A Vacation?” He laughed bitterly as stepped closer to him. “Believe me Daniel where I was, was no vacation.” He spat, fists clenched at his sides.

“Doesn’t matter where you went. Chloe needed some one reliable, some one to be there for her. You left her so I stepped up to the plate. To be the Partner she deserves.” 

“Oh please. She deserves someone better than the likes of you. Or did you completely forget about the whole Palmetto and Mal-“

“Lucifer, Enough!” Chloe scolded. 

The lab fell silent as he just blinked at her, trying to get a hold of what he was feeling. Maybe Dan was right. Maybe she picked him as her partner after all. He cleared his throat, fiddling with his cuff links as he tore his gaze away from her. “I see. I- it was nice seeing you again Miss Lopez.”

“You too Luce.” Ella spoke up quietly, her voice laced with sadness. 

No it wasn’t sadness. It was pity. That was enough to make him feel sick all over again. “I’ll be off. I forgot I have to handle some important matters at Lux. Good luck on the case.” He added still not making eye contact with anyone before he was quickly exiting the lab so he could leave the station. Not turning back even when Chloe told him to wait. Maybe pretending would be a lot harder than he initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Stay safe everyone! :)


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has an uncomfortable conversation with Dan and Ella while Lucifer gets another visitor at Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start off by saying OMG THAT SEASON 5 TRAILER! If you are all caught up and have not seen that trailer yet, please do. I screamed while watching it. My next comment about the trailer is a possible SPOILER for those who have not seen the trailer yet. So if you haven't seen it skip the stuff in upcoming parenthesis. 
> 
> *** SKIP THIS-  
> (HOLY CROW! Micheal! I actually have a story in my drafts that I started months ago about Michael impersonating Lucifer to try and steal his life. It feels silly to even post it now so I'll probably just abandon the story entirely. but I'm super excited for Season 5 part 1!)-  
> SPOILERS OVER***
> 
> Okay back to this story! Thank you so much for all the love and support! I really love reading everyone's comments and seeing all the kudos truly makes my day! SO THANK YOU!!!

“Lucifer, wait!” Chloe shouted, but there was no point. Lucifer didn’t look back once. She watched as he just kept walking until he was out of the station completely. It felt like her heart was in her stomach and she felt oddly dirty. She never wanted him to find out like this. Which made it sound like it was some scandalous secret even though it wasn’t. She had planned on telling Lucifer the second he mentioned returning to work. She hadn’t expected him to just show up at the station especially when he just got back from Hell not even a full 48 hours ago. Chloe should have really known by now that Lucifer always did the unexpected. Either way, she wanted to ease into Dan being her partner because she certainly did not want him thinking Dan was replacing him. That definitely wasn’t the case. She would never replace Lucifer. Nobody could ever replace him. And as much as she cared for Dan, the partnership was never meant to be permanent. They’ve tried it in the past and it simply did not work. Sure, He’s grown as a person. Anyone could see that he was not the same guy that he used to be, but there would always be something getting between them. Something that prevented them from fully working as partners. She was stubborn and strong-headed. She liked to take the lead. But Dan liked to call the shots too and even though he has gotten better, he sometimes still undermined her ideas. 

Once Lucifer left the lab was silent. Ella was gnawing at her lower lip, her eyes filled with concern as she looked at the door Lucifer left through. Dan on the other hand did not look concerned in the least. In fact, he looked at the door, rolled his eyes, and muttered something about “Lucifer always being dramatic”. 

“Did you have to start a fight with him?” Chloe asked exasperated. 

“Me? He was the one that started it.” Dan said, crossing his arms over his chest. It made her think of Trixie when she’d take away her chocolate cake. 

“I didn’t know he was going to be in today. I would have told him about our temporary partnership beforehand so it would have softened the blow.”

“Temporary partnership? So you are actually thinking about taking this lunatic back as your partner?” When she didn’t answer Dan looked at her affronted “You are, aren’t you?”

“I appreciate you stepping up to be my partner, I really do. But, this..” she gestured between the two of them awkwardly, not being able to find the proper words “this was never meant to replace Lucifer. I knew he’d be back.”

“He was gone for a year, Chlo. He left randomly.”

“He had to go.”

“Did he really?” he asked in disbelief. 

“He had no choice.”

“Everybody has a choice.”

“Not this time!” She shouted. Dan looked at her with wide eyes, thrown off by her outburst. She took a deep breath, calming down before continuing.“You have to understand, this time was different. He had to go, he talked to me right before he left. I saw that he had no other choice.” she tried to explain. 

“Wait, you saw him right before he left? You told me he just left you voicemail saying that he was leaving and that there would be no way to contact him.” Ella spoke up suddenly. 

Chloe had almost forgotten she was even in the room. Truthfully that night had broken her, she barely remembered the weeks after it let alone what she told everybody else. “I-”

“Did he even go back home?” Ella asked.

“Was he even in England?” Dan chimed in. 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, to say anything, but nothing came out. She didn’t know what to tell them. 

“He wasn’t. Oh my-” Ella closed her eyes, clutching the cross around her neck. 

“He was gone for a whole year. Not even back home and you covered for him. What the hell Chloe? He probably ran off to Vegas again.” Dan grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Lucifer wouldn’t do that.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time that he did,” Dan stated matter of factly. 

She knew he was referring back to her birthday when he fled to the casino with Ella. It was a low blow and she knew Dan was only saying it because he cared and he didn’t know the truth, but it still made her feel sick. 

“Chloe, we are his friends. We care about him too and we deserve to know the truth. I mean he didn't even say goodbye.” Ella spoke, changing the subject back to the topic at hand. 

She wanted the truth. They both did. Chloe couldn't exactly blame them, But Chloe couldn’t tell them either. Not only because they would never believe her, but because it was not her secret to share. “Ella I...I wish I could tell you. Could tell both of you” she said glancing at Dan before her gaze fell to the floor “But it is not my place to tell you. Lucifer will tell you when he is ready. I’m sorry.” 

“Let's just get back to work.” Dan sighed. 

Chloe tried not to think about how he didn’t look shocked that she didn’t tell them the truth. She also tried not to look at the disappointment on Ella’s face. 

“Yeah totally. This crime isn’t going to solve itself.” Ella said with forced cheerfulness, trying to lighten the mood. “I’ll meet you guys at the crime scene, just going to grab everything I need.” She added with a smile. When Chloe and Dan were out of the lab she grabbed her cell phone, dialing a certain consultant's number. She was going to find out the truth and fix the partnership situation for Chloe and Lucifer. “Hey, Luce! I know you’re probably busy at Lux but we could really use your help...Could you meet us at the scene?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile back at Lux Lucifer was spiraling. He knew he was and yet he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He contemplated calling Linda but decided against it. Something silly like the Detective seeking a new partner was not worth wasting the good doctor’s time. Besides, the rational side of his brain understood that Chloe needed a partner. He was gone for a year, she couldn’t exactly go partnerless that whole time. And yet seeing Daniel as her partner made him feel an abundance of emotions. A whole range of feelings that he couldn’t quite grasp. The only thing he could truly understand was that he felt hurt. That seeing Daniel with Chloe, working beside her made him feel replaced. Was it so easy to replace him? He shook his head in shame. He went from being the King of Hell, ruling demons by the masses to having an existential crisis in an elevator. What was happening to him? 

He sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair, breaking it's perfectly coiffed look leaving it disheveled. He looked as messy as he felt. He stepped out of the elevator, expecting his loft to be empty since Maze was out bounty hunting. But it seemed like his luck was failing him as Amenadiel stood in the middle of the loft just staring at him. 

“Luci, I can’t believe you’re really here.” Amenadiel spoke up after a few seconds. 

Lucifer should have figured that his brother would hear of his return, he just wasn’t expecting a visit. He really didn’t think his brother would care that he was back. He never sought him out before. All the times of him returning from Hell the only time Amenadiel ever came to see him was to...Oh. Now it all made sense.

“If you are here to send me back Brother, I’m afraid I must turn down your generous offer.” He says with a smirk. 

He expects Amenadiel to say something witty in return, but the comment falls flat as his brother stays silent. All he does is keep staring and it makes him feel uneasy. He might even admit it frightens him a bit. His brother usually always talked back. Usually with some lackluster comment about his hatred for him or his disinterest in his jokes. But this time he said nothing. Amenadiel continued to look at him with an unfamiliar expression. 

“Alright. Not in the mood for chatter I see.” He sighed as he walked over to the bar to grab a glass. “If this visit is about…Hell, I don’t want to talk about it. I already told Mazikeen the same thing. I’m assuming you worried about who's playing the role of guard dog now that I am topside. But no need to fret, I can assure someone else is in the hot seat now. Watching over the ashy gates, not with the same amount of style as me of course, but again that is not really my problem.” 

Suddenly arms wrapped around him, squeezing him rather tightly. His panic quickly turned to confusion when he realized Amenadiel was not trying to hurt him. No, his brother was hugging him. 

“If you are trying to strangle me, brother, I do believe your hands are supposed to go around my neck, not my back.”

“Thank you.” Amenadiel choked out. But much to Lucifer’s ever-growing confusion his arms remained wrapped around his back with no intention of strangling or even harming him. 

“What?” Lucifer asked, puzzled. His arms hung loosely at his sides, completely aware of how awkward the situation felt. But he could not recall a time they’ve ever hugged. He couldn’t even remember a time when Amenadiel didn’t look at him with anything other than suspicion. 

“Thank you, Luci.” Amenadiel said as he pulled back, only giving enough space to place his arms on Lucifer’s shoulders. “Thank you for what you did for my son. You protected him. I know how deeply you hate Hell and yet you went down there to keep my son safe. I’m sorry I never truly understood you before. I still saw you as this trouble-starting rebel, but that wasn’t true. If I would have opened my eyes, I would have realized that deep down you always cared. That you’d do anything to keep the people you care about safe. And for your sacrifice…I don’t think I will ever find a way to repay you brother, but you have my sincerest gratitude.” 

They fought. Practically butted heads for millennia. But he’d do it again in a heartbeat. Protecting his friends, his family was worth the sacrifice. Charlie didn’t deserve that life and Amenadiel was a good father. One that Lucifer wished their own father had been more like. “That’s just the duties of being the awesome uncle. No need to thank me.” Lucifer said simply, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” Amenadiel said as he gripped his shoulder tightly, almost as if he was trying to reassure him that he truly meant it. 

“Of course you are. I’m amazing.” Lucifer smirked to try and take away all the mushy touchy-feelings even if he did appreciate the sentiment. Luckily his phone rang before things could get too awkward. He excused himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, picking it up once he saw that it was Ella. “Hello, Miss Lopez... I can step away from Lux for a moment if you need my assistance...Of course, I’ll see you soon.” He says feeling comfort in the fact that they need his help with the case after all. Once he hangs up he turns to face Amenadiel again who returned to his prior actions of just standing and staring at him. “Sorry brother, but I must go. It seems like the LAPD needs my brilliant investigative skills after all. You’re welcome to stay, just for the love of Dad don’t break anything.” he adds before heading back to the elevator. He was looking forward to showing them that he wasn’t so easily replaceable after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!  
> STAY SAFE!!


	9. Ye Old Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer arrives at the crime scene and though it is not what he expected he is pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you may be thinking what in the world was she thinking when she wrote this chapter, but believe me, there is a plan and reason for this. Plus I just thought it was a bit of fun to throw in because angstier chapters are approaching in the future. So enjoy some calmness before the storm :) Thank you again to the overwhelming kindness and support. I am blown away by how many people actually enjoy reading this. I've always been nervous to share my writing so thank you so much for the kind words and the kudos. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Lucifer pulls up to the crime scene, greeted by the sounds of early music made up of fiddles, bagpipes, and Celtic harps. When Ella asked for help with a case this was definitely not what he expected. He had even checked the address twice making sure he had the right location. But Ella’s text message specifically brought him here. He looked up at a huge wooden sign that read ‘Los Angeles Renaissance Faire’ in a huge elegant font. He sighed, they could have at least come up with a fictional name for this make-believe Medieval village, but he guessed that they settled on simplicity rather than creativity. His gaze traveled from the welcome sign to the plethora of decor and people in costumes. They were being huddled away from the crime scene and moved towards tents, undoubtedly where they would be waiting to be questioned. He spotted Chloe standing beside her cop car with no Daniel insight. Taking this as his opportunity to get her alone for a bit he quickly stepped out of his convertible, making his way towards her. 

“Trouble in the shire, Detective?” He approached her with a smirk on his face. Enjoying the wave of nostalgia he felt from being at a crime scene with her again. He noticed that she looked shocked to see him, but he didn’t let that affect his demeanor. 

“Lucifer, Hi.” Chloe greeted, her disbelief quickly transitioning into sorrow. That was an expression he didn’t not like seeing on her face and he hated the fact that he was the one to put it there. “Lucifer I…I am so sorry about earlier.” 

“Detective, you have nothing to be-” 

“No, please. Please let me say this.” She says as she gently touches his arm to stop him from speaking. “I never meant for you to find out about Dan like this. It made it seem like it was some huge secret I was trying to keep from you, but that’s not true. The partnership was nothing more than temporary. I tried going without a partner...waiting for you to stroll into the station to work cases with me again, but weeks quickly turned to months and the Chief refused to let me work without a partner. If I knew you wanted to come back so soon I would have walked right into the Chief’s office and told her about you being my partner again, with no hesitation.” She stopped speaking making sure to meet his eyes. “I was not trying to replace you. No one could ever replace you. I am sorry that I made you feel that way.” she said softly. 

He believed her. He could see it in her eyes that she was truly sorry and even though the situation wasn’t the best he understood the logistics of it all. He’d much rather have Chloe with a partner by her side to keep her safe. Even if that meant having his feelings hurt a bit. Truthfully he was never upset with her. It was the fact that this was yet another thing that changed since he left, which really upset him. Either way he appreciated her apologizing even though he didn’t find it necessary. “Thank you, Chloe.” He said with a smile, placing his hand on top of the one she rested on his arm. 

She smiled back at him and it was enough to make him feel warm inside and wash away any doubts he was feeling. After a few seconds, she pulled away, going back into Detective mode. Which only made him smile more. 

“So this is the second dead body here in the span of two days. We are waiting for them to tape off the crime scene before we check it over, but from my understanding, it is similar to the first. Another dead employee. We are going to interview other staff and management again. Try and see if there is something that we might have missed.” 

“An inside job? Maybe someone wasn’t happy with the role they were given. I can only assume jobs are assigned like roles of a play and it  _ is  _ LA. Actors can be pretty bitter when not getting the part they auditioned for.” he spoke up as he leaned against the squad car, standing next to her. 

‘That is a great point. Jealousy could be a big motive here. But it’s a Renaissance Fair. Is it’s acting gigs really worth a murder charge?”

“Oh, you know what they say, Detective. There are no small parts.” He said simply, watching as the police finished taping off the area. He turned his attention back to her when he could feel her eyes on him. He furrowed his brow when he caught her looking at him with a smile “What?”

“Nothing. Its just...I’m really glad to have you back.” Chloe said as her face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

“I’m glad to be back.” He said, smiling back at her. For the first time since he’s been back, he was starting to truly feel like himself. He wasn’t worried about what was lurking in the shadows or if something was out to get him, he was focused on being with the Detective. Which was something he had missed greatly. 

“Chloe?” Dan suddenly calls out to her. The brief moment they shared, ruined as he began to approach them.

Lucifer watches as he grows closer his eyes widening when he takes in his appearance. Dan was dressed up in what Lucifer could only assume was meant to be a knight costume. He sported black tight pants, silver knee-high boots, and a red tunic with long silver sleeves covered in a mesh that was meant to resemble chain mail. He even held a sword, a toy one of course. He wouldn’t even be surprised if it belonged to the urchin.

When he first arrived at the crime scene, he felt like solving a case at Renaissance Faire was going to be a silly waste of time. But seeing Daniel dressed up in a Halloween costume in the middle of August made this case his favorite one yet. When Dan reached them, Lucifer couldn’t help but tease him. “Ah Sir Douche, Glad you could join us.” He says with a smirk, his comment getting the exact reaction from Daniel he was hoping for. 

“Man, what are you even doing here?” Dan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. 

Before he could answer Ella was running over, cheerfully, and bubbly as ever. “I gave him a call, thought we could use his help.” she explained before turning to him and smiling wide. “I’m glad you could make it Luce.” 

“Me too, Miss Lopez. I mean how could I ever miss this?” He responds as he gestures to Dan’s outfit, still smirking. Even Chloe was smiling though she did try to hide it behind her hand. “Daniel I must take a picture, I can save it for when I need a good laugh,” he added, making Ella chuckle.

“We don’t need his help.” Dan grumbled as he held out his hand blocking Lucifer’s cell phone, preventing him from taking a picture. 

“Says the man dressed in tights.” Lucifer replied without hesitation as he still managed to snap a few pictures, sending them straight to Maze. 

“I’m undercover Lucifer. You know, doing my job right. Which is something I am fully aware you know no nothing about.” Dan snapped back, he turned an angry shade of red when Lucifer took his sword from him and began messing around with it, Ella was quick to jump in after that. Wanting to prevent the arguing from going any further. 

“I was thinking it would be great for you three to work together on this one. Like a badass trio...Oh! Or like the Three Musketeers!” She proposed. 

Lucifer liked the sound of that. Working a case with the Detective while being able to continuously tease Daniel about his clothing sounded like a fabulous way to spend the afternoon. He looked at Chloe waiting to see her reaction to Ella’s suggestion. “What do you say, Detective? Interested in a threesome, sorry it's not the sexy kind.” he asked as he spun the sword in his grip. 

Choe rolled her eyes fondly at him before replying “I think that’s a great idea, Ella.” When Dan went to protest she simply put up her hand to stop him. “Think of it this way, Dan. Lucifer and I can go question management while you start getting to know the fellow employees. See if they can tell you something that management is trying to keep under the rug. Okay?” 

“Fine.” Dan huffed, looking far from happy with the decision but taking one for the team. 

“Fantastic!” Lucifer exclaimed as he stopped spinning the toy sword, he grinned as he faced a grumbling Daniel. He laid the sword’s blade on Daniel's right shoulder and then his left, “ _ Avance Chevalier au nom de Lucifer”  _ he declared smugly. Chuckling when Daniel snatched the sword from his grasp, muttering obscenities as he walked away. 

“Did you just knight him….in French?” Chloe questioned amused. 

“Oui ma chérie.” he replied. Chloe didn’t know a lot of French, but she knew enough for his words to make her blush. 

“Ugh, you guys are so cute!” Ella gushed her hand over her heart. “I’ll leave you guys to it. Have fun investigating Ye Old Crime Scene.” she chuckled as she walked away, shouting “Deckerstar for the win!” before she was completely out of earshot. 

“Ready to go, partner?” Chloe asked with a smile, now that it was finally just the two of them. 

“You still need me for the eggs?” he quipped as they began walking towards the scene. 

Chloe chuckled, biting her lip as she smiled. “I want you around for far more than just the eggs Lucifer.” she admitted as she reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. 

He watched as she laced their fingers together. He knew that once they reached the scene they’d have to let go and be as the Detective stated ‘professional’, but for now, he’d just relish in the comfort her touch brought him. For the first time in what felt like ages, he felt like he could breathe easier like he was back to the confident devil that he used to be and that there was nothing that was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the french in this chapter (thanks google translate):  
> 1\. Avance Chevalier au nom de Lucifer- Advance Knight in the name of Lucifer  
> 2\. Oui ma chérie- Yes my darling.  
> Thank you for reading!!! As always stay safe!!

**Author's Note:**

> To continue this or to not continue this, that is the question? But seriously, Thanks for reading! Stay safe everyone! :)


End file.
